1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of supplying cooled air in an indoor space or an outdoor location such as a rest area or the like, and a cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat of summer in outdoor locations such as outdoor spaces or the like can generally be reduced by sunshades provided by vegetables or the like, rather than air conditioning units. This is because the air conditioning units have a limited cooling capacity and are suitable for use in closed indoor spaces, but not in open outdoor spaces.
One proposal for minimizing the heat of summer in outdoor areas is a cooling tower that is installed outdoors to discharge cooled air in an outdoor space.
Cooling towers, which Rind frequent use in deserts, have a tower body vertically disposed on the ground and having a vertical space defined therein. The tower body has an air inlet port defined in its upper end and a water evaporating member mounted in the air inlet port, the water evaporating member being supplied with water.
When ambient air introduced into the tower body through the air inlet port passes through the water evaporating member, the air is cooled and flows downwardly into the vertical space. Since the cooled air has a low specific gravity, it flows downwardly into a lower portion of the vertical space, and is then discharged as cooled air from an air outlet potion that is defined in the lower end of the tower body.
However, since the cooled air flows downwardly by gravity in the tower body, no distinct cooled air stream is developed in the tower body unless the ambient air has a very high temperature and is dry.
Specifically, in deserts which usually have an ambient air temperature of 40.degree. C. or higher and a humidity of about 20% a cooling tower which is about 7 m high allows air cooled 10.degree. C. or more to flow downwardly in the tower body at a speed ranging from 0.3 to 0.5 m/s. In cooler geographic regions such as Japan during summer, sufficiently cooled air is not effectively generated in a cooling tower having a height of about 15 m because the maximum ambient air temperature is about 35.degree. C. and the humidity is somewhere between 50 and 70%.